


a thembo!

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Other, cripplepunkdyke made me feral 2k19, lmam, thembo brian david gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: bert made me feral and someone used akimbo at work a few days ago so this sprung into being





	a thembo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/gifts).



> im feral now and also had to finish this so it would be work 420 in this tag
> 
> this is deadass just the lmam song "akimbo" except i made a parody so it would be "a thembo"
> 
> it's not very good

a thembo! [x4]

some say it's a bit insane

putting our own words and hands on 

bdg's name

going a bit wild, 'bout each and every style

cause it's not quite cis— add it to the pile.

maybe we all share the same two brain cells

and so often we return to the piss well

polygon twink that's on our minds

they and himbo but the words’re combined

i’m sure you could tell by the way they look

don’t sound quite so full of yourself

get wrecked, get fucked, or even just chill

take a fuckin break, then you might see that bdg is

a thembo! [x3]

come on now, a thembo

it looks like they’re quite smart

writing way better songs that are works of art

but briam, not to be rude, you’re maybe a thot

wait, no, just a genderfuck kind of hot

i’m just tryn’a say, not much real harm

if we wanna use twink, it’s not cause for alarm

maybe for now keep those thoughts on hold

till you learn it’s all in good fun for us fandom olds

was quite a long shift when i thought’a this one

thembo’s a thembo, you can’t fucking run

we’re all feral here

it’s a-okay

we gotta speak the truth, which is to say they’re

a thembo! [x2]

c’mon, you know they’re

a thembo!

well, a twink

but also bdg is

a thembo

what a babe

what else could you think

maybe next time

don’t get upset when someone says twink, someone says twink

a thembo!

**Author's Note:**

> i have an rpf tumblr now i guess: [nonbrinary](https://nonbrinary.tumblr.com)


End file.
